Equestria and the Time Lord Episode 6: To Days to Come
by The Orwellian Writer
Summary: The Doctor travels back in time to make sure the dawn of the pony race won't be disrupted, only to find that the species that ponies evolved from are not what he thinks. They see ponies as 'Devolutions' that need to all be killed. With his friends endangered, things get more complicated when the Doctor is accidentally thrust from the beginning of the pony race to its very end.
1. Prologue: The Forest of Fear

Equestria and the Time Lord Episode 6: To Days to Come

Prologue: The Forest of Fear

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Future Site of the Badlands, Just Outside the City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The TARDIS began to materialize in the middle of a dense forestry. The Doctor stepped out, examining the area around him. "This is infinitely preferable to what it's going to be in 1003." He noted.

Daring Do looked around as well. "I wonder what lives here back in this point in time."

"That's one of the things that we're here to find out." Romana said as she also stepped out.

The Doctor started walking. "Well, I'm sure we'll run into something if we keep walking."

"With you, that's a definite." Romana said.

"Now we must be careful. There's a possibility that we are more advanced than the species you're going to evolve from and seeing us is going to make them invent fire early or something. I'm not entirely sure." The Doctor explained.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blast from a stun ray hit Daring Do in the chest and she fell to the floor, stunned. The Doctor and Romana chose to run in opposite directions, hiding behind a tree.

The shooter stepped out to where Daring Do was. No wait, there was another on too. They looked terrifying by pony standards, but the Doctor found them fascinating. They were about six inches taller than the average pony. Their bodies were much more slender, and looked like an actual horse from his dimension, except they were wearing black all over their bodies that exposed only their heads. It looked like they cared more about their hair than most ponies he had seen. The rest of their heads were rather like most ponies, except they were both a gray color, their noses were longer, with more snakelike nostrils. Their eyes were narrower than regular pony eyes, like human eyes. But what was most intriguing was that their fore hooves had hands on the end that looked like they were suited to walk on and hold things, and said hands were carrying guns, which he had never seen anypony in the future have anything even close to.

"It's another one of them mutants." The first shooter said in what sounded like Scottish accent.

"But there's something funny about this one. Very off." The other one said in what sounded like a British accent.

"Yeah, you're right." The first one said. "The hair's too colorful, and so is the coat. I don't even understand what this right here is." He said, looking over her cutie mark. "And these wings, that shouldn't be there either on a mutant."

The Doctor wondered how they would've reacted if he hadn't made Daring Do take off all her clothes and hat. With that, he scratched the theory that the pony species was more advanced than what they evolved from.

"So what do we do with this one?" The first one continued.

"Take her back to the cages. The Scientist will want to have a look at this one. It's got something more wrong with it than the rest of the mutants." The second one said.

"You mean it was born?" The first one said humorously.

"Exactly!" the second one said, chuckling.

Then they grabbed her and carried her off.

The Doctor nodded at Romana and they slowly began to follow, hiding behind something at all time to avoid detection.

They went through the forest as quickly as possible that wouldn't end in their capture. They kept sight of the two hunters that had their friend, but soon saw more hunters that must have been hunting closer to home than the others were, possible standing guard, further complicating their mission.

As it became harder and harder to avoid somepony seeing them, they saw the end of the forest. They also saw the two they were after walking out of the forest, putting their guns in some kind of gun checkout that locked them in place, and inputting a code on the barbed wire fence, opening the only way through, and closing it up behind them, taking Daring Do with them as they went beyond the fence. They realized they would be sitting ducks if they went out there, so they stayed at the edge of the forest, trying to get a good look at whatever was beyond that fence. When they did see it, they did a silent sort of gasp.

It was a giant silver city. Well, actually, it was something more of a dome. This dome had four silver towers surrounding it. It looked incredibly high tech compared to the civilizations and cities he would see so very far away into the future. It put away any doubts that they were more advanced than what they would evolve into someday.

"Well this was certainly unexpected." The Doctor couldn't help but say.

At that moment, the stun rays hit them both, knocking them unconscious.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Future Site of The Badlands, The Domed City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The one that was referred to by many as 'The Scientist', who was actually named Krycer, was wearing a white outfit with gold buttons that almost looked like a kind of lab coat was working at his desk, fiddling around with inventions to increase security against all the mutants that lived out in the forest, threatening their way of life.

All of a sudden, the first hunter, the one that shot Daring Do, came in dragging three of the mutants in to the room.

"What do you want this time, Vyne? Have you brought me more Devolutions for my experimentations?" Krycer said as he continued to pump volts of electricity into the gyroscope shaped device.

"Yes sir, but you're going to want to take a closer look at these ones!" Vyne said, very insistently.

Krycer stopped pumping and looked down at the three Devolutions. His eyes widened in shock at the bright colors, the mysterious symbols on their flanks, the fact that one of the mutants had wings, the outlandish scarf and hat one of them was wearing, and how different they looked from other mutants he had ever seen. "He stepped back. "A most intriguing discovery, Vyne. I will deal with these three later. But for now, imprison them in the cages. Do all the normal methods of keeping them in place."

Vyne nodded at this and dragged the three away.

Krycer went back to pumping electricity into the gyroscope shaped device. It looked like he would be able to test this sooner than he thought. He supposed he would go easy on the three mutant prisoners. He would allow them to survive 10 minutes into the interagation.


	2. Chapter 1: The Mutants

Chapter 1: The Mutants

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands. The Domed City, The Cages, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The Doctor slowly began to awaken. As his vision came back into focus, he began to realize where he actually was. He saw from his surroundings that he was in a metal cylinder that stretched up all around him. It went up too high for him to get out. Looking up though, he could see he was outside. Looking around, he could see that this place was deliberately made as cramped and uncomfortable as they could really make it. He looked around for anything else that was keeping him from staying down here. He felt around wildly. He found a wire in the back of its neck. He realized that it was directly to vital nerves in his central nervous system. If he yanked too hard on it, it would tear said nerves out of his head, killing him very quickly. They obviously didn't think he was intelligent enough to remove it without ending up in a puddle of blood on the floor. So he pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket. He cut off the wire directly at the skin. He began looking for a way to climb out of the tall cylinder they had put it in. He wondered how his friends were reacting to this same situation he was now in.

Romana, being at the same intelligence level if not more as the Doctor, also managed to quickly figure out what was going on with the wire as well. She pulled out the sonic screwdriver she had made for herself. She held it to the bit of the wire closest to her neck, and activated the screwdriver. The screwdriver created an electric overload that snapped the wire right at her skin. She stood up and looked around. She could tell that she needed to find a way out. She could bet that the Doctor had found some kind of way to break the wire without killing himself, but she was rather worried about Daring Do.

Daring Do was not doing well. She was no expert in pony anatomy, but she knew enough to figure out what would happen if she tugged the wire too much. She figured that The Doctor and Romana must have just pulled something out of their pockets to snap the wire, but lucky her, she didn't have anything at all. She didn't even have pockets at the moment. So really, all she could do until she found some kind of escape plan was sit and try not to kill herself. She would be able to find some way out eventually.

If you're wondering why The Doctor hadn't even tried to escape yet, it's because he needed to know how many guards were standing outside, and there were no windows of any kind in the cylinder. But once he knew how many guards there were, he could better calculate his escape plan. Suddenly he heard somepony (or perhaps somebody, he wasn't sure) coming up a ladder that was built on the side. He waited for whoever it was.

When the whatever they called themselves came up and shimmied down the cylinder, he couldn't tell if it was one of the ones he had seen, as he was wearing a gas mask. He craned down to look at the Doctor. "This one snapped his wire. Guess we can't use him for the experimentation." He recognized the voice of the first hunter. He supposed that he wore most of his courage like a pelt outside the fence, which he shed when he came back in. Right now it seemed that he didn't find it safe to even breathe in his presence, like he was contaminated. He began to climb back up out of the cylinder.

"Experimentation, eh? What's that like?" The Doctor asked.

Vyne didn't answer. He was obviously so shocked to hear him talking that he shimmied up the cylinder as fast as he could, but he tripped and fell, knocking himself unconscious in the landing. The Doctor moved past him and began to climb up the cylinder as fast as he could. He doubted that the guard had hit his head hard enough to not wake up before he successfully climbed out of said cylinder, but he could try.

Another guard descended into Romana's cylinder. He found the same thing that Vyne did: she had snapped her wire. "This one isn't eligible for the experiments either." And then he simply climbed out. Romana decided not to do anything about this one. She was simply happy that she wasn't going through the experiments, which didn't sound pleasant. Then she froze. What if one of her friends hadn't removed the wire?

When the same guard descended into Daring Do's cylinder, he smiled behind his gas mask to see the wire was still intact. "This one'll do." He said, grabbing Daring Do and pulling her up, detaching the wire. A shock ran through the wire as it was disconnected that immobilized her and made it difficult to process the information around her.

She was taken into the city. She was set down on a table and she just barely watched as the guard talked to Krycer, saying words she couldn't hear. The guard nodded and walked over to her. He placed the wire into a socket. Another great electric jolt ran through Daring Do.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, The Cages, The Doctor's Cage, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The Doctor had quickly realized he couldn't climb out of the cylinder by himself, and had found and taken the magnetic gloves from Vyne's hooves and hands. It was still not an easy task getting back up the cylinder, since the gloves were not even close to being made for his hooves. Still, he kept going anyway, as it was still easier.

Vyne came to and saw the Doctor climbing up out of the cylinder. He gasped when he realized what that meant. "No!" he yelled. "All of you mutants are contaminated. A disease! I refuse to allow you to bring the infection of devolution into the city!" In his extreme horror, he bought up his gun, set it to kill, and fired it.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, Contamination Experimentation Laboratory, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The jolt returned full mobility to Daring Do's body, but not in time to stop her frombeing sealed by metal restraints and automatically lifted into a glass cylinder that was sealed onto the floor.

Krycer put on a white gas mask and stepped forward up to the controls next to the glass cylinder. "And now we shall begin stage 1 of the experiment to correct mutations on the body of the mutant." And he pressed a button and turned a knob on the control panel.

Pain like no other shot through Daring Do's body as the experiment began.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ordeal

Chapter 2: The Ordeal

.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, The Cages, The Doctor's Cage, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The Doctor moved as quickly as he could to avoid the killing blast. In his hurry, he let go of one of the magnetic gloves, and the swerve to move out of the way, accidentally fell down the cylinder like cage, falling far enough that it almost killed him. The guard below him broke most of his fall. He looked over the guard afterwards. He found, to his surprise, that the fall his made one of his hooves crush the guard's neck, killing him instantly. He looked at him for a moment, and began to climb up the cylinder as carefully as he could, this time absolutely certain he needed to make it up to the top and get out.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, Mutation Correctional Experimentation Laboratory, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

Daring Do felt artificial fire moving over her and wrapping into her skin. It felt like they were actually trying to burn most of her skin off. She looked over the two that had put her in there, who were much more bony than she was. She realized with a shock that they were trying to burn most of her skin off! If this was correcting everything that was different about her, she couldn't bear to think of what the other phases of the experiment were. Then she thought, of course, if she survived this, she would have to go through them all.

But at this point, survival did not seem likely. It didn't feel like fire at all. It seemed more like a knife was carving the skin off her body, and she couldn't stand it one bit. It was a sensation that twisted her apart, ripped her apart. And even though none of this was physically happening, she looked down to see that her legs were starting to erupt with blood. Another ripping sensation ran across her neck. It was becoming more and more difficult to move, yet the experiment pushed her around all the same. She wondered if it was even possible to breathe. still She tried to breathe, but began choking. She could feel the lack of air and the effects of the experiment reaching her lungs. She found that it was no longer possible to breathe at all. Her body froze up and could no longer move a muscle. Which left the experiment to continue moving through her, breaking down all the vital organs she needed to survive. She didn't know what it felt like when your liver, spleen, and kidneys shut down, but she could feel her heart rate dropping. She didn't think she could even survive a single 30 seconds longer…

And then it just stopped. The glass cylinder was raised from the floor, and she could feel real air rushing in. Her lungs worked desperately to try to take some of the air in. Her heart worked hard to get back on track. The table was lowered back to a vertical position. She panted, beginning to be able to move again. She realized that nopony was coming forward to loosen the shackles around her hooves. She saw the scientist walking forward and beginning to talk to the guard. She listened to their conversation.

"I don't understand this. None of the mutants has survived half this length of time." Krycer said angrily.

"You're right, it's impossible." The guard agreed.

"Perhaps I'm more advanced than you thought." Daring Do yelled.

Krycer looked at her with what seemed like a shocked expression, although you couldn't tell with him still wearing a gas mask. He walked over to her and violently jammed her mouth shut with a pair of tongs. He held it that way for a few minutes, and then let go. He walked into the next room.

"So what's phase two?" Daring Do called after him.

"There is no Phase Two. I gave up on making it after no subjects survived Phase One." Krycer said from the next room. He then emerged with the tongs, but the end had been lit until it was red hot. "So I made up a few phases just for you."

Daring Do's eyes widened.

"Would you like me to grab you by the tongue?" Krycer asked.

Daring Do shook her head no as quickly as she could.

"Then I'll go for the alternative." He said as he moved the tongs down to her cutie mark.

Daring Do struggled at the restraints as quickly and violently as she could, but it was no use.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, The Cages, The Doctor's Cage, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The Doctor finally managed to bring his head over to the edge of the cylinder. He looked around for any guards that were left. In the cell block of six cells they were in, he could only see one guard. He climbed down the ladder on the side of the cell and as discreetly as possible, made his way to the next cell over. He figured that he wasn't thrown down into the cell…ah ha! A panel that was cemented on after they were put inside of the cell. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, activating it, causing the panel to fall off. "How have you been doing?" he asked.

"Glad you got here, Doctor." Romana said. "Where do you think Daring Do is?"

"We'll find out soon enough." The Doctor said as they casually strolled over to the next cell.

"Halt!" the only guard there said.

"Oh hello." The Doctor said. Then he pulled out the gun that the guard that had died was using out of his pocket. "Would you be so kind as to tell us where our friend that was with us at this very moment?"

After getting over the shock of hearing a 'mutant' talk, the guard replied, "The Experimentation Lab!"

"Thank you." The Doctor said as he somehow managed to fire the gun with hooves. "Good thing that only stunned him."

"He didn't even tell us where the Experimentation Lab was." Romana pointed out.

"I'm sure we can figure out ourselves." The Doctor said as they opened the door to the city and walked in.

Behind them, the guard began to stir.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, Mutation Correctional Experimentation Laboratory, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The guard listened stoically as Daring Do screamed as the red hot tongs were held over her cutie mark. In fact, he actually seemed to be immensely enjoying it.

Suddenly, he got a call on his communicator. "What is it?" he said as he answered the call.

"Two of the mutants escaped and shot me with a stun ray. They are inside the city right now." The guard who was outside guarding said.

"What?" the guard answered. "Well give the order for anyone who sees them to kill on sight." He closed the call and turned all of his attention back to the experiment and the pained screams of Daring Do. He watched rather stoically, actually seeming to be enjoying it immensely…


	4. Chapter 3: Escape into Danger

Chapter 3: Escape into Danger

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, The Biological Containment System, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The Doctor and Romana were hiding in what looked like trees**, **but were actually loaded with toxins that only affected the 'mutants'. The whatever they called their species were uptight to the extreme in security. They were not touching them at all, careful not to take chances. They looked the swarm of whatevers hustling and bustling on their daily routine, and it looked like they were most certainly more advanced than the pony race, and possibly more advanced than the 21st century human race. They stepped forward, trying as hard as possible not to be detected. If Daring Do was not having a pleasant time with the experiment, then they needed to rescue her. Which wouldn't be easy, considering that they stood out in the crowd as much as physically possible. The Doctor spotted a nearby car two person size train kind of device standing unused by anybody. They ran over as quietly as they could. They looked to see if anyone was in there, and when they saw there wasn't, they slid the doors open and climbed in, sliding the doors shut behind them.

"Okay, there's got to be a map here somewhere." The Doctor said to himself as they both began searching the compartments.

"Here it is." Romana said, handing him the map, which she had just found.

"Ah. Thank you." The Doctor said as he unfolded the map. He looked over the very detailed map. He looked around it, deciphered where they were right now, and searched for the… "This sounds right. Mutational Correctional Experimentation Laboratory." He then began to figure out how to work the controls. When he did, he eased the car type device forward in the direction of the lab along the tracks at the edge of the wall. He began to build up speed, moving ahead as he entrusted Romana with keeping them on the path of the map.

They sped along, with Romana, every now and then, directing him to the left or right.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, Mutation Correctional Experimentation Laboratory, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

Daring Do did not care if this didn't hurt as badly as what happened to her in the chamber. She didn't care if it scarred her less than what happened in the chamber. It was still far worse. This was direct. This was 'I hate you, and I'd prefer that you die right now'. She couldn't take it. She might have been screaming, but she wasn't sure about that. She didn't really care about it anymore. But then she heard the door to the room be slammed open. Someone knocked the poker away from her skin. A scream…

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, Just Outside the Mutation Correctional Experimentation Laboratory, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The Doctor brought the car tram to a stop just outside the door where Daring Do was supposed to be.

"Is this the place?" Romana asked as she slid open the door and they jumped out.

"I'm certain of it." The Doctor as he opened the door and went in.

They were both shocked at the site of the red hot poker that was being burned into Daring Do. The Doctor ran forward and knocked the poker right out of Krycer's hand.

It hit the guard nearby, who screamed. As the poker fell away, it revealed that it had burned a large hole in his suit. The Doctor ran forward and touched him in that hole. The guard screamed even louder and collapsed to the ground.

"The power of suggestion." He said to Romana. He ran over to Daring Do and pushed away Krycer, loosening her shackles.

They began running out a door. The Doctor supported Daring Do, who looked in pretty bad condition. They made it outside of the city and began running towards the fence.

Krycer stood up and began to chase after them, but realized something. "If they don't get shot by the hunters, and they keep going in that direction…" He began to laugh. "Ha ha ha. Good riddance!"

Daring Do didn't think she could make it up the hill in between her in the fence, but the Doctor kept pushing her along. They made it to the top of the hill, and began to climb over the fence. They got over the top of the fence and dropped to the ground. Immediately a thousand shots came towards them. They somehow dodged them all and went back to the hiding behind the trees thing. They moved behind the trees as discreetly as possible, trying not to arouse the on guard attention of every single one of the hunters in this area. Occasionally, they would be seen by a guard that was in the top of the tree they were hiding behind, who would fire at them, causing everyone else to fire a shot in their direction as well.

How they managed to dodge all those shots, they would never know. But they successfully did so, and continued moving forward, trying to get pas the level of hunters and get out into the open forest. After that, they weren't sure Most likely try to go back to the TARDIS. It took a while to get out of the line of hunters. At least 10 minutes later, they could see no more of the hunters in the trees anymore, and broke out into a fast run. They ran as fast as they could through the forest trying to escape.

Eventually, they came to a small cave. They decided to hide there for a bit. They looked into the cave and were surprised at the beauty they saw.

At the back of the cave, there was a small waterfall gushing out water. And from the small pool created by the waterfall there was a golden light illuminated the entire cavern. Wait. Golden light?

"I think we found what we were looking for. I'm going to look at it closer." The Doctor said.

"I'll go with you." Daring Do said.

"I don't think that's such a good- Oh what's the point?" The Doctor said, giving up.

And so they began to crawl into the cavern. Romana wanted to call out to them that hey shouldn't go down there, but she knew full well that they would just keep going ahead anyway, no matter what she said. You come to figure that out when you traveled with the Doctor, especially in his fourth incarnation.

The minute the Doctor and Daring Do crawled into the golden light, there was a bright flash and a loud noise and they completely disappeared.

"Doctor!" Romana called out.

"Did you recognize that noise?" said the voice of what must have been a hunter. "Come on, its this way! This way, right here!"

Romana then realized they were coming directly in her direction.


	5. Chapter 4: A Land of Fear

Chapter 4: A Land of Fear

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Forests Outside of the Domed City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The minute Romana heard the hunters coming in her direction, she ran for her life, running in the opposite direction that she had heard said hunters coming from. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough to get back behind the trees before the hunters came and saw her darting off into the forest.

"This way!" one of them shouted as they all ran the same way she had run to.

Fortunately, Romana had plenty of experience running, and very fast at that. Unlike the hunters probably did, she didn't know the way around this forest by heart. It didn't entirely matter. If she could figure her way around this place long enough and keep the hunters behind her, eventually she could find her way back to the…

Romana was more relieved than anything to see the TARDIS in view. Before the hunters caught up with her, she pulled out the key and put it in. Just as the hunters burst through the trees and ran up to her, she opened the door and closed and locked it behind her. She sat down at a chair nearby the doors.

"You can't cram yourself in there forever! We'll open the door!" one of the hunters yelled at her through the doors.

Romana knew full well that they would never get through that door no matter what they tried or how hard they tried, but she would go insane if she had to listen to them yelling racist insults at her for the rest of their lives. Or at least, they would soon become racist.

"You stinking mutants, why won't you all just die?" One of them yelled angrily. There were mutters of agreement.

Romana pressed a button next to the door-shutting button, and anything else they were saying was automatically silenced. She sighed with relief.

"Mistress?" K9 asked.

"K9, do you think it's better to hide in here forever, or to let them in and hold them off?" she asked.

"In sufficient data to answer question, Mistress." K9 said, his calculating mind useless for this kind of question.

Romana sighed and made the decision for herself. He reached for the lever that opens the door, and pressed it. He watched as the doors began to open.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Forests that Grew After the Rest of the World, 345, 675 C.E. =**

When the light cleared, The Doctor and Daring Do were surprised to find that cave they were in was gone.

"Okay, where are we now?" Daring Do asked him.

"We'll soon find out." The Doctor said as he stood up and walked over to a rock wall on a hill.

Daring Do got up and followed him.

As they climbed up the hill, they became aware of the sound of bombs falling and exploding when there were no explosions or bombs. It was a nice sunny day. They looked over at the side of the mountain they had appeared on. They could see speakers blaring out explosion sounds. They walked over on top of the small pile of rocks.

"Get down!" a male voice said as he grabbed them and pulled them down.

"What for?" The Doctor said as he positioned himself in what looked like a hoof made trench, looking at what pulled them down.

It appeared to be two rather ordinary looking ponies. They were both the color of human skin, and they both had blue eyes. Neither had their cutie marks, although they appeared to be almost thirty. They were both wearing silver suits. The main difference between the two was that the stallion had short messy light brown hair, and the mare had a neatly combed length of black hair. Despite all their similarities, the Doctor doubted they were twins. They looked more like a genetically engineered couple designed to repopulate the planet and survive on it in the event that the planet's indigenous species were mainly extinct.

"What do you mean, what for? Can't you see the bombs?" The stallion said.

It was then that the Doctor noticed the dart wound on their necks. He rubbed it, and examined it. "Are you aware of the concept of hallucinatory venom?" He asked.

The second they knew about the darts, they seemed to come out of it. "They'll try anything to draw us out into the open." The mare said.

"Who would that be?" The Doctor asked as Daring Do walked over a demolished the speaker as it was annoying her."

"We don't truly have a name for them." The stallion said. "But they want us out of the way, and they use all sorts of tricks to put u in the line of fire. Come to think of it, his one isn't a new one." He said, pointing to the dart wound.

"If they want that, why don't they just come up here and shoot you?"

"They don't want to be like they were almost 500,000 years ago. No more hunters, or experimentations. Just kill us and then move on with their lives." The mare said.

The Doctor nodded and walked over to Daring Do, explaining to her what they had told him about the same things that were a bother to them in the past, and his theory about what they were.

"That would put us quite a distance in the future." Daring Do realized.

"Yes, a time split. It must have been an energetic reaction to when we got close to the stone." The Doctor explained.

"So we're trapped in this time period without the TARDIS to get back?" Daring Do asked angrily.

"Not necessarily. DO YOU KNOW WHAT YEAR IT IS?" he yelled over to the stallion and mare.

"It should be about 345, 675 C.E." The stallion called back.

The Doctor did the math. "That should be exactly 491, 350 years. The TARDIS is indestructible, and it may well have survived this long. So let's see. If a mountain had formed here, the TARDIS would've ended up…down there somewhere." He finished grimly.

Daring Do looked down to see another domed city. It was a larger version of the one they had been to. And the TARDIS would almost certainly have ended up down there, with the ones who wanted them dead.

"Oh not again." Daring Do said.

"We've got to get down there somehow." The Doctor said.

"But we'll need help." Daring Do said.

They both looked at the mare and the stallion.

"Do you think they'll help us?" Daring Do asked.

"I'm not sure." The Doctor said. "But we'll really need them to if we want to get the TARDIS back." And so they began to walk over to them.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Forests Outside the Domed City, The TARDIS, TARDIS Console Room, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The minute that the doors opened, the group of hunters ran into the TARDIS, some aiming their guns instantly and some shocked at the size if the TARDIS interior.

"Now, K9!" Romana yelled.

A red ray immediately struck all of the hunting party down.

Romana had purposefully allowed K9 to set the ray on kill. She individually drug all of the bodies out into the trees, walked back into the TARDIS, and shut the doors.

One of the hunters began to stir. He hadn't been hit with enough of the force of the kill blast to die. He began to run back to the city.


	6. Chapter 5: The Expedition

Chapter 5: The Expedition

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Mountain, The Summit of the Mountain, 345, 675 C.E. =**

The Doctor and Daring Do walked over to the mare and the stallion, who appeared to be discussing something. Their discussion was cut short by The Doctor walking up to them.

"Hello." The Doctor said.

"Hello." The mare said. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor knew it wasn't easy to convince people to go risk their lives on a dangerous mission, so he brought Daring Do over. "Our only means of escape is down in the city down there. We need to go get it. It's very important." He explained.

"But we won't be able to by ourselves." Daring Do said. "So we need your help to get it. I'm sure that if we plan it out correctly, we will all survive."

The stallion looked at them. "Why must we help you? Why is it our problem?"

The Doctor made his answer. "We can't live her. We won't be able to survive." He pointed out.

"We'll be happy to let you live with us. We'll be happy to help you." The mare said. "All the other reproduction groups we met were already killed."

At this, The Doctor and Daring Do's eyes widened and their cheeks turned a red color. "What?" Daring Do uttered repeatedly, not being able to think of anything else to say. The Doctor couldn't say anything for a while, but when he did, he said,

"That's the problem. We're not a 'reproduction group' like you are. We're not made to survive up here like you two are. We'll never survive unless we get the escape that's down in that city." The Doctor said.

Daring Do nodded her head as quickly as she could, still rather shocked.

"We've worked very hard for salvation, and we're not interested in throwing it away to save you both and end our species in the process." The mare said with finality in her voice.

It was then that the Doctor found something convincing to say. "But, if you allow us to die up here, then the pony species will truly be doomed. The soul is key to survival too, you know."

The stallion and the mare looked at each other. "Alright, we'll help you. But we won't risk everything. Unless it is absolutely necessary, we won't go into the city." The stallion said.

"What are your names?" The Doctor asked.

"I am John." The stallion said.

"My name is Mary." The mare said.

"Well thank you both so very much." The Doctor said. "

"Yes, thank you." Daring Do said, having slightly recovered from the shock.

John and Mary both went behind the rock pile and came back with large saddlebags that they sealed to their suits so they wouldn't fall off.

"Let's start ahead now." John said as they began to walk away.

**=Gaia, Future Site of Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Forests Outside of the Domed City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The hunter who had escaped from the TARDIS ran through the forests, desperately trying to get back into the city. He reached the fence, put his gun in the gun checkout, and the door popped open. He ran through, shut the door and ran into the city.

He loaded himself into a car, and drove it to Laboratory. He got out and went into the lab, where Krycer was continuing to pump electricity into the gyroscopic shaped device. "Krycer!" he yelled.

"Nyte, I presume?" Krycer said, not even looking up.

"I have important information." Nyte said frantically.

"And what could that possibly be." Krycer said dully.

Nyte then told Krycer how he had chased Romana back to the wooden blue box, how she had locked herself inside, how the doors had just come open, now all the others of the hunting had been shot dead once inside, and most importantly, what he had seen inside.

"Incredible." Krycer said. "I shall go there at once."

"But you've never been outside the city." Nyte said, slightly shocked.

"I think I shall risk it." Krycer said as he picked up the gyroscopic device.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Mountain, The Summit of the Mountain, 345, 675 C.E. =**

"Isn't there a path we could go down?" The Doctor asked as John and Mary began to string long ropes over the side of the mountain.

"We do, but it's rigged. It's much safer to go down this way." Mary explained as she clipped on a harness.

"You don't even have a harness for us!" The Doctor said accusingly as he grabbed the rope.

"You'll figure it out." John said as he attached his harness to the rope.

"This actually seems like it's going to be fun." Daring Do said.

"That's easy for you to say! You're to only one who can fly!" The Doctor yelled.

Then he sighed and tied his scarf to the rope ahead of John and Mary. "Oh well." He said, and then he jumped over the side of the mountain.

He fell freely, his scarf stopping him from really going anywhere. Eventually, the scarf snagged on a rope, and he came to a stop. He looked to see that he had fallen three fourths of the way.

Daring Do flew alongside him. "That was a really stupid move." She said.

"It got us here faster, didn't it?" The Doctor reasoned to her.

They waited there until John and Mary caught up with them, and they had the same thing to say.

They climbed down along the rocks, although the Doctor got the sense that his scarf wasn't quite holding up. They began a little idle conversation.

"So tell me about yourself." The Doctor said.

"Well, in about 6145 C.E pony scientists developed us in the event that the pony race was in danger. We were sent into space in a ship that was designed only to return to this planet if it detected that the planet was seriously in danger. Of course, we don't know we don't know what the danger was, as it took the ship 298 years to get back here." Mary explained.

"Since then, we've simply been doing what you saw us doing: survival." John finished.

It was then that they reached the bottom of the mountain. The city was only 100 feet away from where they were.

"This is where we let you go. We're not going to go into the city and get killed. We'll keep lookout in case something goes wrong, though." John said simply. They nodded and the Doctor and Daring Do ran off towards the city.

There was no fence this time. They ran the 100 feet and went into the city. They saw that the city was pretty much was pretty much the same as it was 491, 350 years ago, except bigger, there was more blue light shining around, and the city seemed somewhat like a futuristic city and in other ways like a 21st century mall. They looked for the cars. Hey seemed like they could go anywhere, instead of along set tracks. They saw that the population was greater this time, so it would be harder to get to one of them. They worked as stealthily as they could, and got into the cars

He opened the map compartment and found something else in it as well. "It looks like a propaganda book or something." He said as he flipped through it.

"What does it say?" Daring Do asked.

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Well, it says that about 300 years ago, they incinerated the planet's surface with a bomb and terraformed it to their own natural habitat."

Daring Do had a lot of thoughts about that, but the one that she voiced was, "Could the TARDIS survive that?"

"It could very likely have survived that." The Doctor said before his instincts told him to go to the center of the city. He used his new found ability to drive with hooves to move around the car until they finally made it to where they were going: the center of the city.

**=Gaia, Future Site of Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Forests Outside of the Domed City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

Krycer had taken his own gun and the gyroscopic device as Nyte escorted him through the forests to the TARDIS.

When they saw it, Krycer held out his device, it snapped around the door handle and shot electricity through the door, causing it to come open.

Although Romana looked surprised that someone had opened the door, she still yelled, "Now, K9!"

Krycer shoved Nyte forward. He screamed as he took the full force of the ray and died. He then shot K9 with the gun, disabling him immediately. He held out the gun and prepared to fire on Romana.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Valley at the Bottom of the Mountain, The New Domed City, The Center of the City, 345, 675 C.E. =**

What the Doctor and Daring Do saw when they reached the center of the city was not what they were expecting. They even got out of the car in full view of the whatevers to get a better look at it. But it wasn't the TARDIS.

It was a statue of the TARDIS. It was perfect in every detail except for its chrome color. They gawked at it, wondering why it was there.

"You are such a fool, Doctor." Said a voice that was coming from directly behind them.

They whirled around to see who was speaking, and saw an ordinary looking whatever. "What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

"It survived our original extinction and the rise of our new species. We had to hide it so the mutants, whom we now know as ponies, wouldn't find it. Once they had evolved back into us, we worked for centuries to figure how to use the energies for our purpose." He rambled on.

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor demanded.

"Your TARDIS didn't survive the fall of the ponies, Doctor. It was the bomb. It **was **the fall of the ponies!"


	7. Chapter 6: A Race Against Death

Chapter 6: A Race Against Death

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Valley Below the Mountain, The New Domed City, The Center of the City, 345, 675 C.E. =**

"What?" The Doctor said, shocked, unable to comprehend what he had just heard.

"Now if you'll excuse me, you just stepped out into full view of everyone in he city, and now we will report you o the highest ranking officials to capture you, and at some point kill you." Said the unnamed one that had reported to them what they had just heard.

The Doctor and Daring Do then realized what a stupid move they had made but it was to late to change it. And so, they ran for their lives, trying to find a direction where they wouldn't be killed. They realized there was really only one way to go, out the door and out of the city.

Behind them, the unnamed whatever smiled and walked over to the car they had drove up in. He pressed a button in it that sounded a silent alarm, giving everybody the order to capture them on sight. They would never make it out of the city.

The Doctor and Daring Do tried to get as far as they could. Which they didn't even expect to be very far. Which it turned out, they didn't get far at all. They were shocked that nopony (or whatever they were.) around then was moving to stop them. Their eyes darted around as they ran. And suddenly, all of their motions became slower. Their eyes moved slower. Their legs ran slower. Then they came to a total sudden stop.

**=Gaia, Future Site of Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Forests Outside of the Domed City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

Romana waited for Krycer to fire the gun on her, but remarkably, he didn't. She opened her eyes. Krycer was looking over the controls of the TARDIS. He was touching them, but not pressing them. He obviously knew that touching one of them would result in something bad happening to him. "Don't touch any of those!" she yelled to him.

"Why not?" Krycer asked, not really caring.

"Because I'm the only one here who knows how it works." Romana said, desperate to make sure he wouldn't get them all blown to atoms.

He sighed. "Very well. When the time comes, you will tell me." He then changed the setting of the gun he was holding and shot her with it.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Bottom of the Mountain, The Valley Outside of the New Domed City, 345, 675 C.E. =**

John and Mary sat there, using sensors to get a vague idea of what was going on inside the city.

"John, look at these readings." Mary called over to him.

"What is it?" he asked as he moved over to her.

"The sensor is picking up a silent alarm in there. And around are some high readings of redirected artron energy. Do you think they've been captured?" Mary asked.

"Remember when the moment they got out of earshot, we said that we expected them to get captured?" John said.

"Should we go in after them?" Mary asked.

"First you find a place where we can move in undetected. Nopony, or nobody as they say, will see us coming in. Do you understand? We can't blow everything in one stupid move during a rescue mission." John said, making it very clear.

"Yes, I understand." Mary said as she studied the city closely.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Valley Below the Mountain, The New Domed City, The Security Room, 345, 675 C.E. =**

The Doctor and Daring Do began to move again, but were surprised to find that they were in a darkened room with television screen sized lights out in the distance when they hadn't been teleported anywhere. And so, they stopped running.

Then somebody stepped out of the darkness of the room. It was another one of the… Oh I can't take this anymore!

"You know, I've been meaning to ask, what is the name you gave to your species?" Daring Do asked.

"We have no need to give a name to our species." The member of the unnamed species said. "Any more questions?"

"Actually, yes." Daring Do said. "How did you get us here without teleporting us?"

"It didn't take all the energy from your TARDIS to destroy the surface of the planet. We still had plenty to spare. In fact, we pump out the artron energy from your TARDIS, which has been encased in a thin stone layer so no one could ever get inside." The security chief continued.

"Wait, that statue of the TARDIS actually is the TARDIS?" Daring Do asked

"Yes." Said the security chief. "Anyway, we figured out that at its most refined and powerful form, artron energy is capable of manipulating time. Do you have any more questions?"

"No. Do you have any questions for us?" The Doctor asked.

The security chief's serious mood went even more serious. "Yes, I do. You came down the mountain with two ponies. You entered the city by yourselves. So tell me. Where are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The Doctor said.

Electricity shot through the floor. The Doctor and Daring Do writhed in pain. The security chief, however, remained stoic due to his insulated boots. Of course, it might have been the fact that his hooves had been shocked so many times that he couldn't feel pain in them anymore. "You don't want to lie. I've only got this on level 2. But that can increase all the time. Tell me what I want to know now."

"Why should I?" Daring Do said.

The electricity grew even harder.

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Bottom of the Mountain, The Valley Outside of the New Domed City, Entrance 5 to the New Domed City, 345, 675 C.E. =**

John and Mary were standing outside of the city, trying to stay out of view of all the security cameras there were.

"You're sure this is the right place?" John asked.

"Positive. This is the least guarded entrance to the city. This is our best chance of getting in unnoticed." Mary told him.

"All right, I trust you." John said as they inched closer to the door. They went over to the door and opened it. They walked in and saw that it was in face simply a storage room. They moved across the walls, regardless of the lack of security cameras. They moved to the other door out of the room. They found they were in a large group of storage rooms, there were still no security guards or anypony at all, and no security cameras that were watching them. The bad news, however, was that the Doctor and Daring Do could be anywhere in the city, and they didn't know where they were. They rushed through the huge city, betting their lives in a rather desperate gamble to find the friends they had promised to help come into this city.

Even if the pony race died with them. After all, you couldn't sacrifice friendship to let a species move forward. They continued to move deeper into the city.


	8. Chapter 7: A Desperate Venture

Chapter 7: A Desperate Venture

**=Gaia, Equestria, The Valley Below the Mountain, The New Domed City, Just Outside the Storage Rooms, 345, 675 C.E. =**

John and Mary had made it to the edge of the storage section of the rooms in the city. From here it would get dangerous. There would be security cameras watching them, and there would be more of the unnamed species talking around seeing them, alerting the security cameras to where they were. They felt like they were risking everything they had and much much more… and they kept on going forward through the city.

They saw a nearby map hanging on the wall. They looked at it in the hardest way possible as they realized there was a camera behind there, continuing to watch them. They found the location of the chief security office, and realized that if The Doctor and Daring Do had been captured, they would probably be held there. They moved under the map and into the populated territory of the city.

They somehow managed to move around, keeping their head under the crowd, staying mostly blended in, and staying completely undetected. If they brushed against someone, the fabric of the remains of their spacesuit felt just like the outfits that the blanks used, so the blanks gave it no second thought as they moved along through the crowd to wherever they were going.

As they did this same thing throughout the city, they spotted the chief security office. They began to move though the crowd towards it. They pushed through the door to see what was going on in there.

It wasn't very happy looking. The security chief had just turned the electricity level of the floor up to level 10, and he still wasn't flinching or moving a muscle. John and Mary felt a little tingle, but their silver boots were insulated as well. The Doctor and Daring Do, however, looked rather in pain as the electricity continues to zap though their hooves.

"I will ask again." The security chief said, obviously angered. "Where are the two other ponies you came to this city?"

The Doctor looked up and smiled in recognition. "You'll find out soon enough." He said

Then John and Mary rushed forward and knocked the security chief unconscious, with Mary running over and turning off the electricity in he floor. "Are you two okay?" she asked.

"Not very much, no." Daring Do said she shivered profusely and struggled to stand up.

"We've got to get you out of this city as quickly as possible!" John said.

"We can't do that!" The Doctor yelled.

"Why can't we?" John asked.

"We found what we were looking for, but we couldn't get inside before we were captured. We think we can get in if we can get back there. It's in the center of the city." The Doctor said.

"No. No way. Not this time. We won't help you this time. You're on your own." John said.

Mary seemed deep in thought for a minute, and then agreed with him. "I'm sorry, but we can't risk this anymore." She said. So she told him their strategy for getting through the crowd undetected.

"Good bye, thank you for helping us." The Doctor said as he walked away.

"Yes, thanks anyway." Daring Do said as she followed the Doctor. The looked at them in a kind of angry way as the left the room. Then they walked out the door and went out of sight.

And so John and Mary stood there, plotting their way back to the exit they came in. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the security chief rising from the floor behind them.

The security chief grabbed the electricity knob and turned it far past the maximum level for interrogation. All three of them screamed as electricity burned through their boots and into every part of their body. Then it ended as the security chief turned the electricity off.

You know, John and Mary didn't live long enough to see some the irony of the situation. They couldn't have, as their brains were shorting out. The Doctor was right. He had said before that if they left them on their own and ignored their souls to survive, then the pony species would be doomed. And as they died right there in that room, he was more right then he would ever know.

Meanwhile, The Doctor and Daring Do were darting through the crowd, finding that John and Mary's strategy was working quite well They followed the crowd that took them the same direction as the way they were going to the center of the city. As they followed the crowd down the stairs, they could see the stone TARDIS from far away. They moved closer to it as the crowd that was headed in their direction thinned out.

By the time they got up to the TARDIS, they had completely blown their cover. Luckily for them, the silent alarm had been sent out, so everybody assumed the security chief would get them at any moment. They ran up to the TARDIS and the Doctor pounded on it, trying to break through the stone layer. It was then that everypony around them began to get up and walk towards them directly. In a slight moment of panic, Daring Do bucked the door and they both fell through inside of it. They closed the door behind them, and it resealed up.

They then looked back at their surroundings. Instead of glowing its normal bright white, the future TARDIS was illuminated blue by these huge tubes of what looked like blue electricity, but was actually artron energy. These tubes started as small tubes that were connected in between the cylinder in the middle of the TARDIS console and the rest of the console, and ended as huge tubes that led through the floor.

"We're here." Daring Do said happily.

"Yes, we are." The Doctor said, rather depressed at the state of the TARDIS. He walked over, inputted the coordinates and pressed the dematerialization lever. The song of the TARDIS rang through, but rather broken and sad sounding, like the song of a wounded whale.

The security chief watched the TARDIS dematerialized as he began to succumb to his injuries. Then the image died as the city's power source disappeared. Using the reserve power, and what little reserve power he had, he pressed the intercom button. "Do not be alarmed, everybody." He said as his voice rang through the whole city. "Rejoice. We are free. The pony race is gone. We can cast aside the hatred and end the war against them. Rejoice! We're free! We're free!" Then he collapsed to the ground and died.

**=Gaia, Equestria, Future Site of the Badlands, The Domed City, Center of the City, 145, 675 P.C.E. =**

The future TARDIS materialized. The Doctor poked his head out and saw that his TARDIS was only a few feet away. He smiled, but his look turned to one of horror when he realized the gravity of the situation. He grabbed Daring Do by the hoof and pulled her into the other TARDIS. They didn't stop to greet Romana until they had dematerialized the TARDIS.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The paradox of the future TARDIS just outside has ignited the future one. We got out just before…"

The future TARDIS exploded as hugely as it could. All of the blanks from this time screamed as they were consumed by the explosion and atomized. The explosion consumed the whole city, it destroyed the whole forest. It left the forest behind as the Badlands it would be in 1003 C.E. When it collided with the stone in its cave, it tuned into a huge wave of golden energy.

This wave ate away all the other cities that were in its way across the world. But all the blanks inside of it were turned into the 'mutants', which would someday be known as ponies.

And so ended one race, and began another: the pony race.

**=The Time Vortex, the TARDIS, TARDIS Console Room, Where Time Has No Meaning =**

"I don't understand it, Doctor. If our TARDIS will never become that future TARDIS, than how can there be an explosion?" Romana asked.

"I don't understand it either. That paradox was so intricately woven, that we'll never be able to go back to either time period without a universal catastrophe happening." The Doctor said.

"So where do we go now?" Romana asked.

"Sometime before the fall of the pony race. Say, 600 years before we ended up." The Doctor said,

Meanwhile, Daring Do sulked. She felt very depressed. She had been to the end of her species! She began to realize she couldn't see the fun in traveling anymore. It just felt empty, and the Doctor hardly cared…

To be continued in Episode 7.


End file.
